youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Murica
The United States of America (USA), also called Murica, The Great State(s) of America, Freedom Land, The Retarded States of Murica or just We trust Gawwd (aka Jesusland) is known for being a great nation People here often mindlessly carry out their lives without any hopes or dreams, despite the immense wealth, which is held by the top 0.00001%. Some say this place is worse than Hell. Its Alternate counterpart has a different outcome. This place is literally the founder of every fast food chain on the planet, which is why they're all fat fucks. Population America is comprised primarily of overweight, self-centered assholes who are only good for wasting resources and stupid rednecks. Their only concerns are getting what they want and finding out who got pregnant for the third time in a month. They hunch over their computers all day and watch the same unfunny crap on YouTube all day and ignore what's going on in the outside world where people are getting blown up by Islamic terrorists and others on a daily basis. There are some people with a basis of logic and reasoning, like the rest of the educated world have, but these people are continuously pushed into the minority by idiots who elect the same people who make false promises. Some say there is still hope for America, but only if those who are intelligent enough to make changes, do so, and this is unlikely. Species *Human: 97.8% *Mobian: 2.1% *Other: 0.1% Religion *Feminism: OVER 9000% *Christianity: 44.4% *Ratiganism: 21.4% *Maysism: 21.1% *Viacomism: 7.5% *Sunday Brunchism: 1.9% *Bungholism: 1.5% *Nikolaism: 1.1% *Sciencology: 0.7% *Crunchinism: 0.2% *Other: 0.2% Food Americans feed primarily on grease, hormones, high fructose corn syrup, and red dye 40. These ingredients are usually soaked into something that used to be meat or produce. They are unable to eat any natural food until it has been processed to the point of genetic alteration, if they do, they will either comment on how "disgusting" it is or scream and threaten you for not giving them their fries. It is also said that the Americans LOVE'd eating TIDE Pods, which only increases the idiocy of America. Music Unlike other countries, America is not a place to find real music (anymore), Americans instead use computers to create a small chord of high pitched beeping that is played over and over again. Instead of singing they will let out Behemothian howling and screeching or they will "rap", meaning they will simply utter meaningless and undecipherable words at at a fast rate, in apparent hope that they will turn black. Movies Like Anime, anything you would see in a movie theater is a half assed cash-in on another ripoff. Since Americans are too stupid to remember the last movie they saw, Hollywood is free to recycle the same character and plot elements until it stops making money. Prophecy It is foretold that sometime in the future, a "chosen one" will be born, and harnessing the power of the three ancient weapons (Windows Movie Maker, Sony Vegas and Final Cut Pro X) this person will fill all forms of visual electronic media with YouTube poop, thus destroying Viacom Inc. forever and restoring the nation to the greatness it once was. Some believe that this chosen one was the famous performer Liberace, but that Satan invented AIDS specifically to kill him before YouTube poop was invented. However, this theory is rejected by the mainstream proctology community. Most proctologists predict the time of the chosen one's birth as in December 2042. Koridai Every year, thousands of Americans try to illegally immigrate to Koridai due to America loving Koridai. This hurts foreign relations, nearly causing wars multiple times. Formation America became Murica for a variety of reasons. A primary reason was due to support of the Murica Party. Due to all the support, all of the intelligent people fled to other countries - primarily Koridai. With the rise of the stupidest political party to ever exist, and the flight of everyone who was smart, America's only hope was the Elite Cactus Squad. The Elite Cactus Squad did not get enough support, sadly. Under the rule of the Murica Party, America became Murica - the stupidest country in the world. Inhabitants *Billy Mays (Born in Koridai). *Bart Simpson *Bob Ross *You *Joj Johnson *Nostalgia Critic *Angry Video Game Nerd *The Teen Titans *Johnny Test *Powerpuff Girls *Donald Trump *Hillary Clinton *Ronald McDonald *Patchy the Pirate (Tried to run for president) de:USA Category:Places Category:Countries Category:RISD Category:Uneducated Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Americans Category:Democrats Category:Fat Characters Category:Power Level of ???? Category:RNSH